


Cuddles

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Possessive Marinette Dupain Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sleepy Ladybug, drunk Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 58





	Cuddles

Chat Noir POV

It was dark out tonight. I was minding my own business as I patrolled. That’s when I felt something off. 

It was a subtle change in the air, and I couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. I felt eyes on my figure though. Someone was here. 

“MINE!” A figure jumped onto me and tackled me to the ground. 

I let out a yowl as I tried to buck off the offender. 

“What the hell?!” I screamed until I smelt something strangely familiar. 

Bread and vanilla scent. 

“Ladybug?” I gasped as I stared down at the clinging girl. 

“My chaton,” she whispered as she nuzzled her face into my chest. 

“Umm… what?” I asked, surprised. 

“My kitty, my chaton, mine” she was kinda delirious in her own cute form. 

“L-ladybug, what in the world is happening?” I lifted her head away from my chest as she let out an adorable whine. 

...shit. 

Her eyes were dilated and weren’t focusing. 

“Ladybug! What happened?!” I fearfully asked as I checked for any injuries. 

“I had this wonderful drink, kitty. It was fruity but had this bitter aftertaste. I added some sweet stuff to my drink, and it was SOOO much better!” She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my head. She sighed comfortablely as she settled down on my body. 

Drink?

“M’ lady, by any chance, did you have alcohol?” I asked slowly as she giggled again. 

“Yep! It was yucky first taste, but now it’s amazing!” 

At this point, her entire body was wrapped around mine. No way was I going to be able to pry her off at this point. 

I sighed out as I turned to look at the sky for a moment before turning back to her. A small smile gradually formed as I stared at her cute behavior. 

“Mm… I’m tired,” she mumbled against my collar bone. 

I let out a breathy chuckle as she rubbed her cheek against mine when she raised her head. 

“Sleep, then, m’ lady. I will be here to protect you.” I smiled at her as she let out this cute yawn. 

“Thanks for being my pillow,” she responded as she pressed a kiss at the corner of my lips. I froze for what felt like an eternity before her breaths even out eventually. 

I snapped out of my shock when her head tucked into my neck. Her hair brushing my nose as she kept a firm grip around me. 

I smiled nice again before wrapping my arm around her as we both cuddled.


End file.
